


Walk of Shame

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Walk Of Shame, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some impromptu office sex, all Mike wants to do is get to the elevator and then to his apartment.  Donna stalls him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk of Shame

For anyone giving Mike a cursory glance, he looked perfectly put together. His jacket was buttoned properly, his tie was straight. But Mike did not feel put together at all. He was thankful most of the office was empty; most people tried to get out of the office as early as possible on a Friday night.

“Had I known he had an office sex fetish,” Mike muttered as he walked to the elevator from Harvey’s office. “I might have rethought the whole relationship thing.” Only, he wouldn’t have. Being in a relationship with Harvey Specter was the best thing that had ever happened to him. While on the surface Harvey appeared to be emotionally stunted, their private time together had shown Mike that Harvey was very, very capable of affection.

He’d reached the elevator, pushed the ‘down’ button and waited. And waited. And waited some more. He gave a little wiggle, enjoying his pleasantly sore ass. Being bent over Harvey’s desk was a kink he never knew he had.

He blushed as he remembered the way Harvey’d pushed him down, hands shoving clothes out of the way as Harvey’s lips and teeth had teased their way down Mike’s neck. He hadn’t been able to hold back the moan when he'd felt Harvey press into him, hands tight on Mike’s hips. Mike knew he’d have bruises the next day, bruises he gladly welcomed.

“Mike.”

Mike turned and saw Donna headed his way, with a small stack of files. “Donna,” he said slowly, suddenly very conscious of his appearance. He just barely resisted the urge to straighten his jacket.

“Harvey had to leave, but he wanted me to give you these files to review for Monday,” Donna said, passing Mike the stack of files.

“Thanks,” Mike said, putting the files in his messenger back. He already knew Harvey had left, having been on the receiving end of a very passionate kiss that had held the promise of more sex over the weekend. He shifted again, and just barely managed to keep his composure as he felt Harvey’s come slowly drip down his leg. “I’ll … I’ll make sure to review these this weekend.”

“I’m sure you will,” Donna replied with a smile. “Just don’t forget them at Harvey’s when you’re there this weekend.” She turned to leave, then glanced over her shoulder. “Oh, and if those hickeys aren’t gone by Monday, I have something that should cover those up.”


End file.
